Fatal Mistake
by Yuki-the-spirit
Summary: R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own and inuyasha characters but me and my brother sanyu, and my sis

mitoko do own our characters. so make your own ok!

Yuki: Hey Mito..they're here

Mitoko: ok..lets go..

Yuki: miroku and Inuyasha shall die

Mitoko: I'll get this inuyasha and you can get miroku

Yuki: fine with me let's just hurry

In town

Miroku: there is something not right here..

Inuyasha: feh, don't be a wimp..

Miroku: look there..(he points to the shadows)

Yuki: Miroku..your life ends here..( yuki snaps her fingers and flames appear surrounding her hands)

Inuyasha: what did you do this time monk! and..wait..to a full demon..a cat demon no less..

Miroku: this is the first time I have ever seen her..

Yuki: yes and it shall be your last (she charges at miroku)

Miroku: (dodges her then swings his staff hitting her in the shoulder)

Yuki: ngh! damn you monk! Flame Thrower! ( a spinning tunnel of fire rushed at miroku)

Miroku jumped hoping to get out of its way just in time. fire brushed his sleeve catching on fire!

Inuyasha: what a pathetic fight miroku! feh, take this wentch! (inuyasha charges after yuki)

Yuki: heh, my sister is the one you shall fight..half breed against half breed..

Mitoko jumps off a roof of a building and lands next to yuki

Yuki: welcome sister...

Mitoko: couldn't you handle one mortal

Yuki: well, HE IS A POWERFUL ONE YOU HALF BREED!

Mitoko: STUPID CAT!

Yuki: FLEA BAG!

Inuyasha and miroku watch as the two sister argue back and forwarth

Inuyasha: dammit, SHUT UP!

well that's it for now...more later 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: Dammit, SHUT UP!

Yuki & Mitoko froze and looked over at him, then they frowned

knowing their consant arguing was there weakness they tried not to show it.

Yuki: Hey shut up don't you dare silence us.

Mitoko: Yeah!

Miroku: Who are you and what do you want!

Yuki: (looked at the monk and smirked) We are assassin's, we have been hired

by many to kill those they hate. We don't only profit from killing others but we

enjoy it as well.

Mitoko: So now you know all there is but it isn't going to matter after you are dead.

The monk looked at them anger building up. Inuyasha smelt the stench of blood on

them.

Yuki: aww...did we make you mad monk..

Mitoko: enough yapping Yuki let's go..

Yuki: don't tell me what to do.

Mitoko: you're so pampered you need someone to tell your lazy ass what to do.

Yuki: (screams) SHUT UP! you worthless half breed!

Inuyasha & mitoko: HEY! (mitoko looked at him and smirked)

Yuki: ..what is this..mitoko is falling for a man she must kill..how sad...

(she laughed and snapped her fingers a flame rope wrapped around inuyasha

squeezing him)

Inuyasha let out a cry of pain and tried to break loose but the more he struggled

the tighter the rope got.

Miroku: INUYASHA! you wench let my friend go! We have done no wrong to you!

Mitoko: grr...I thought inuyasha was my target and you got the monk.

Yuki: it matters not sister, only that they die. ( she tightened the rope you could

hear his tough bones being pressed hard, he screamed louder)

Miroku: that's it..WIND TUNNEL!

Miroku's strong winds began to suck the girls in. Yuki had to let inuyasha free to

save herself and her sister.

Yuki: What is this wind! no one told us of this...grr...Naraku will pay...

Inuyasha: (gasping for air) N..Naraku!

Mitoko: He is the one who sent us to kill you...why do you ask..

Miroku: we have been searching for him for a while...

Yuki: hmm...

That's it for now... 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: hmm...

Mitoko: why monk do you search for him?

Miroku: He was the one that set this curse apon me and future generations of

my family. ( he said this as he looked at his hand where the wind tunnel was)

and only by destroying him can the curse be lifted.

Yuki: and you dog boy?

Inuyasha: that is none of your buisness...

Yuki: sheesh..fine... just asking...but still, this doesn't change the fact that we have

to destroy you.

Mitoko: That's right. no matter what happened we have a job to do..

Miroku: Sorry you fell that way..but we can't let you kill us...( miroku takes out a

scroll and throws them at the girls making it impossible to move)

Yuki: WAAHH! This is all your fault Flea bag!

Mitoko: IS NOT! you ...you...weak cat!

Yuki: Grrr! Let us go this instint!

Inuyasha: Yeah, like we're gonna do that...listen, we gott'a go..it's no use to waste

our time staying here..

Inuyasha and miroku leave, while the girls are still stuck. then an hour later a

young boy walks by them

Mitoko: You there boy remove these scrolls from us.

Yuki: yeah! ... 


	4. Chapter 4

Mitoko: you there boy! Remove these scrolls.

Yuki: Yeah!...

Kohaku: Naraku sent me to help you out. He said he is very disapointed.

Kohaku removed the scroll and Yuki Sensed something was weird about Kohaku

He was different than a normal human child

Yuki:...hm..hmph! like I care..we'll get the job done, just bud out...and remind him

there's no refund..

Mitoko: heh, later dude!

Yuki and mitoko jumped from branch to branch knowing that they would soon catch

up with the monk and dog demon.

Yuki: We should catch up to them by night.

Mitoko: perfect

LATER THAT NIGHT

Yuki and mitoko finally found miroku and inuyasha. They were fast asleep and they

knew it would be hard to surprise attack them. Not sure if their presence was

known they hid in the bushes, just waiting. Inuyasha's ears twitched and miroku

looked at him letting him know he knew they were there. Inuyasha Took out his

sword and miroku took his staff both barely missing them.

Yuki: you didn't think you would escape that easily did you?

Mitoko: Now that we've found you, you won't escape again

Miroku: Why don't you just give up. we won't let you kill us...We will destroy naraku.

Inuyasha: Why don't you just go away.

yuki & Mitoko: Yeah Right!

Miroku: why don't you help us catch naraku..

Mitoko, Yuki & Inuyasha: HUH!

Miroku: think about it...If we catch him then we will be easier to kill

Mitoko: hm...that's true they won't have a motive to live...

Inuyasha: ...uh..um...yeah..what they said..

Yuki: ...

Miroku: so what do you say? 


End file.
